<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lemon tree by Morositas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429546">The lemon tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas'>Morositas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Margaery centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Margaery &amp; Loras / Margaery/Sansa - Drabble - Angst, Fluff ]</p><p>Margaery and Loras are about to die. These are Margaery's raw thoughts and emotions. Margaery also thinks about Sansa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loras Tyrell &amp; Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01. Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I understand that we're going to die I can no longer save ourselves. </p><p>I drag him into the crowd, but any attempt to get out turns out to be useless. <i>There is no more time, there is no more space</i>. We can't escape.</p><p>I take his face in my hands, so we can look straight in the eye. I smile weakly at him.</p><p>"Loras," I call him out. “Look at me, dear brother, look at me. <i>Only me</i>. I'm here in front of you now,” I whisper to him.</p><p>I hug him tightly, pressing his head against my chest <i>desperately</i>.</p><p>I beg the gods to take me instead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02. Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shut down my eyelids. I try to focus on the <i>memories</i>. </p><p>It's me and him chasing each other in the gardens. <i>Loras</i>. It's me and her walking through the gardens. <i>Sansa</i>.</p><p>I made <i>promises</i> to both of them. To take them home. Where the sun always shines over you, where the flowers are everywhere, where the scent of the nature always surrounds you. To <i>Highgarden</i>. </p><p>I would pick lemons to make a cake for her.</p><p>I take his face in my hands again as we look each other. </p><p>It’s a <i>blinding flash</i>, around us, it’s a <i>deafening roar</i>. </p><p>
  <i>It’s made of emerald like home, but it burns us to death.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03. Lemon tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re in <i>Highgarden</i>.</p><p>We’re lying on the grass, under the sun that illuminates us with its golden rays and among the flowers. We’re bathed by the luminosity, letting the radiance overwhelm us. </p><p>We get up. We look around finding ourselves into a beautiful, <i>emerald</i> and magical world. We smile, we chase each other in the gardens and we laugh.</p><p>I get to the <i>lemon tree</i> that stands into the centre of the backyard. I tiptoe, I pick one up and I watch it, imagining a cake instead of the fruit. <i>A lemon cake</i>.</p><p>
  <i>I’ll be waiting here for her to reach me. Under the lemon tree. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it. </p><p>If you have other prompts for Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fandom, then you can contact me: https://thesouththth.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>